


On the Reaper

by vampire1317



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire1317/pseuds/vampire1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another distress signal comes up. why does it look so familiar?  Another Reaper that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

On the Reaper

Part one

 

“So why are we on a reaper that gave off the same distress signal as the other one?” Garrus asked. Shepard looked back at him.

“Why don’t you have a gun in your hands.” Surprised Garrus look down at his hands to see that they were indeed empty.

“This is effecting me more than I thought.” He mumbled as he grabbed the sniper off his back. Shepard patted his shoulder.

“Alright everyone gather around. This is where we split up. Kusumi you’re with Jacob, garrus you’re with legion. Tali you are with me, we get the left door. Thane you go with kusumi take the right door, grunt you’re with legion take the middle door. Any terminal you come across mine all the information you can, I don’t care if you end up with a million copies of the same thing, just get all the information you can from each terminal. After that we go after the core.” Everybody looked at the commander with an unasked question. “What?” he asked.

“The Commander does not have a third member on his team.” Legion stated. Shepared looked around then shrugged. 

“Note to self, think about myself a little more often.”

“your ego is big enough.” Garrus laughed as he headed off with his team.

“it’s on garrus!” the Commander called after him. A deep chuckle was carried back to him. Turning to Tali he waved a hand to the left door as he opened it. After a  
few moments of silence Garrus came on over the COM.

“Ha! Right off the bat! Heads up everybody from what I can tell if you aren’t attacked right away then you will be the moment you touch the terminal. By the way shepard I’ve got five.” Shepard activated his Com.

“kusumi, you get that?” 

“Just found out actually.” Gunfire could be heard in the back ground. “and Garrus I have eight, all pistol whipped.” She added smugly. Garrus cursed. They all heard Tali let out a big sigh.

“What’s the matter Quarian? Can’t loosen up? I’m sure the turian can help you with your flexibility.” Grunt got out in between charges. Shepard couldn’t see her face but knew that Tali was blushing.

“Grunt how do you know about that?” Garrus asked. The Krogan just laughed. The Com went silent after that. Shepard turned to Tali.

“How do you know about it, Tali?” her head turned toward him.

“What?” the Commander laughed.

“I know you’re blushing. How did you find out.” He repeated. Tali sighed, there were something’s the Commander knew no matter how hard you tried to hide it.

“Joker recorded the conversation and sent it out to the crew.” 

“You hear that Garrus?” Garrus opened the COM to the Normandy.

“This is Joker, something wrong?”

“Joker you are mine.” Garrus growled, his statement punctuated by a sniper shot. Up on the Normandy Joker paled and closed the channel as fast as he could. The Commander started coughing hard. Tali put a comforting hand on his back.

“You alright Shepard?”

“Yes.” He said as his coughs turned into full blown laughter. Tali slapped his back.

“That’s not funny! You used me to get Joker in trouble.”

“True, but it was for doing stuff he shouldn’t in the first place.” Tali thought about it for a minute. As usual the Commander was right. After a extended period of time in silence, only broke by the team giving their count, Tali turned to the Shepard.

“Have you ever tried to test a women’s flexibility?” Shepard stopped and looked at her before he started laughing.

“Nope, I’ve never had time even if I wanted to.”

“You never wanted to?” the Commander shook his head then continued forward.

“Whenever I did look the women that were interested in me were in it for the fame.” Tali nodded in understanding. After a few more moments of silence she asked  
the question that was on her heart. 

“Shepard are you interested in me? Maybe even love me?” Shepard stumbled, almost dropping his gun. Tali stopped to wait for him to answer.

“Why do they always ask at the worst possible times?” she heard him mutter as he turned around to face her. Looking in his eyes she saw the hurt there. “If you don’t know I love you by now what have I done wrong?” tears sprung to Tali’s eyes. With the way things were going on this mission she was sure that the Commander was just interested in her because she was there. As soon as this whole mess was over he was going to leave her to find someone closer to home. Yet here was Shepard blaming himself for the problem. Tali went to him to hug him. She whispered her fears in to his ear.

“I’m afraid, Shepard. I’m afraid that after all this is over you are going to want someone closer to home.” Pulling back she saw the Commanders eyes water up. She sighed at herself, she just hurt him more.

“Who was the first person to still believe in me when I came back?” when she didn’t answer he continued. “You were. Other than garrus who was one of the only two of my old friends who still believed I was still me? You. Who has been there for me from the beginning no matter how bad everything looked? You and Garrus. Garrus I can call my true friend, well, joker and chakwas too. But you, you were always more to me than just a friend. I’m not good with relationships but let me make it clear to you right now, Tali’Zorah vas Normany, I love you.” With tears streaming down both their faces, Tali hugged him tightly.

“And I love you” Shepard started laughing. Tali pulled back. “What is it?”

“It’s just funny to me that this is happening on a Reaper.” Tali started giggling. Shepard pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes. 

“Shepard, haven’t heard anything from you. I’m already on twenty-three.” Garrus interrupted. They both jumped.

“Ha! I’m already on thirty, turian.” Grunt countered.

“Grunt, I don’t know if we should even count you in this.”

“Weak, turian.” The Krogan laughed.

“Fine! You’re on.” Garrus said. “Hey Grunt can I try your shotgun?”

“You would have as much luck as a human.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“A shattered arm on your first shot. This gun can only be handled by Krogan.”

“This platform is currently one ahead of the Krogan.” Legion reported.

“Sorry to ruin your masculinity boys, but I’m at thirty-eight.” Kusumi said with a laugh.

“I got you all beat, I’m at fifty-seven.” Shepard called out. There was a moment of silence before Garrus spoke.

“I’m calling BS on that one, Shep.”

“you got me, I haven’t gotten a single one yet.” The Commander sobered up instantly. He activated his omni-tool to pull up the map of the place. “I haven’t seen any sign of movement or terminals. Looks like Tali and I are almost where the corridors meet. Let make that a rally point.”

“This team is already here and waiting.” Leagion chirped.

“We are ten minutes out.” Thane reported.

“We’ll see you then. We are three minutes out.” Shepard finished. Fifteen minutes later the whole team was gathered looking around the huge room. Looking at the far end legion announced,

“The core is on the far side of the room.” Shepard shrugged.

“Let’s get this done and get out of here. I want eyes everywhere, move out!” not half way to the core the team was swarmed by husks. Shepard noted that none of the bigger husks showed. Considering how close they were to killing the Reaper you would think it would throw everything as them. The reaper hadn’t even threatened them directly. Just as he was about to finish off the husk in front of him his pistol jammed. The husk was blown away from him with the sound of a two snipers and a shotgun. Tali made her way to his side.

“Shepard you hurt?” the Commander shook his head.

“My gun jammed, think you guys can cover me while I check my gun?” He called over the COM.

“You have that collector weapon, a shotgun, a sniper, an assault rifle and you want to stop to check your pistol?” Jacob asked. 

“Just so you know I have had this pistol since I joined the Alliance. It means a lot to me.” Tali nodded.

“I’ll cover you.” Shepard pulled out his shotgun after he knelt to set it on the floor in easy reach. It took a few minutes for him to go over his pistol. Standing back up he put his pistol and shotgun away to pull out his assault rifle to find that there was nothing left to shoot. Everybody was staring at him.

“What’s wrong with it?” Garrus asked.

“I don’t know the only thing I do know is that it can still fire concessive rounds. Jacob can you look at it when we get back please?” Jacob saluted him.

“Sure thing Commander.” 

“I’m sure that all of you want to get off this thing as much as I do. Move out.” As they neared the core Tali voiced Shepard’s concern.

“Getting here has been too easy, something’s not right. It’s almost like the Reaper is inviting us in.”

“The Creator is right. Based on past experience this Reaper is not even fighting.” Legion added.

“Be ready for anything.” After a moment’s pause Shepard turned to Tali. “I want you behind me.” Garrus snickered as she moved into position. She prodded his back with her gun.

“I have my shotgun.” She threatened. Garrus just snickered harder.

“Alert! Threat detected on the core shield!” Legion announced. All guns went to the core shield. 

“I can’t make it out. You sure it is still there?” Thane asked after a few minutes.

“It is watching us.” The Geth replyed. 

“Anybody want to blow something up?” Shepard asked. Grunt shrugged.

“I want to try.”

“Do you even have to ask?” Garrus posed. Shepard tossed them both a grenade. While Garrus added his own mods to it Grunt looked at his.

“I just throw it?” 

“Then detonate it with your omni-tool.” Jacob added. Shrugging Grunt threw the grenade at the core shield where he thought the thing that was watching them was. He threw it so hard it detonated on impact. They heard the screech of metal on metal as something fell away from the core shield. When it landed the ground shook. This thing was twice the size of Grunt and by the looks of it twice as powerful. A blue and red glow moved around it. it looked like a collector but in husk form. 

“I AM SOVERNTY! YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE FOR SOVERNS DEATH!” The giant collector, Sovernty, said. Grunt laughed.

“This is worth it.” Sovernty’s eyes glowed brighter.

“YOU WILL FEEL…” An explosion cut the Reaper off midsentence throwing its head back.

“Thanks for the grenade Shepard.” Garrus said. “They talk too much, have you noticed that, or is that just me?”

“Cut the chatter! Find cover and give him hell!” fire open from all angles as the Reaper’s head came back forward to focus on the rats scurrying in front of him. Lifting his arm he slammed his hand into the ground. Garrus watched the ripple head toward Thane’s cover.

“Thane, it’s after you!” was all Garrus got out before the ripple hit Thane’s cover. The cover was jostled a little bit but Thane was thrown into the air exposing him to the Reaper’s attack. Surprised that his was thrown in the air, Thane was still ready when he was exposed. Looking through the scope Thane sighted in on one of the Reaper’s eyes. Before the Reaper could attack two sniper shots rang out. One from Garrus and one from Thane. Both shots hit its shields before they could connect with the eye. It was enough to cause the Reaper to flinch, giving Thane the time he needed to fall back down into cover. After witnessing the Reaper’s attack legion switch to his anti-material rifle. 

“Shepard-Commander, if you focus the collector’s particle beam on its eye this platform can take out one of its eyes.” Legion called over the COM.

“You heard him! Grunt,Garrus, use concussive rounds. Jacob use that rocket launcher to keep it off balance. Legion you ready?” The Geth stuttered out a yes. “Garrus you start.” After he heard the sound of the concussive shot going off the Commander stood up from cover. Aiming carefully he hit the Reaper in the area around its top right eye. After a few seconds the sound of Legions rifle was heard. The eye sparked then dimmed. Sovernty howled in pain and annoyance. Jumping in the air Sovernty slammed back into the ground sending out a shock wave that disoriented everybody.

“I KNOW YOU FEEL THIS!” Shepard looked up to see the Reaper standing over him. Suddenly Sovernty stumbled to the left with Grunt charging repeatedly into the right leg. Shepard activated his omni-blade and drove it into the left foot. Pulling it out the Reaper didn’t react; its focus was on Grunt. Someone pulled Shepard back into cover. He looked up to see Tali’s worried eyes. She ran her hands over his chest, back, and head checking for any wounds. Looking back at the Reaper the Commander saw Grunt on the ground not moving while Thane and Legion kept its attention divided between them. Jacob was slumped against the far wall with a sizable dent above him. 

“Kusumi, do you have any grenades left?” Shepard asked over the COM. 

“What do you need?” She answered.

“I’m going off a hunch, when I move out of cover I need you to plant a grenade on Sovernty.” 

“Got it.” A pair of arms wrapped around the Commander’s waist.

“If you die I won’t ever forgive you.” Turning around he looked into his qurian’s eyes. 

“That’s the last thing you have to worry about.” He said running his hand along the side of her mask. Reaching behind him he pulled the particle beam off his back. 

“When the grenade goes off I want you to focus this beam on that spot.” Tali took the weapon and nodded. Stepping out of cover Shepard moved toward the Reaper. His foot hit something almost tripping him. Looking to see what it was he saw Kusumi laying there. 

“Tali come grab Kusumi. Make sure she is still alive.” Pulling out the rest of his grenades the Commander primed them. You want to make any Commander mad, go after his crew. This Reaper was crossing the line without a second thought. Just as Shepard got close enough to throw the grenades Sovernty impaled Thane on one of its claws. The Commanders vision slowly turned red. He dropped his grenades to pull out his assault rifle. 

“YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT US!”

“I know you want me! Here I am on a silver platter!” Shepard slowly backed up step after step unloading everything that assault rifle had. He loaded a fresh heatsink as he watched where the Reaper was stepping carefully. Just as he hoped Sovernty stepped on his grenades. Flipping his omni-tool on, he detonated the grenades. The resulting explosion made the Reaper stumble forward but it looked like it would regain its balance. Just as Sovernty steady himself an explosion hit him in the middle of the back followed by another throwing him to the ground face first. Jacob, still slumped against the wall, held the smoking rocket launcher. It fell out of his numb fingers and he went limp. Shepard walked up to the Reaper. Placing his boot on its head to hold it down as much as he could he unloaded a full heatsink into its head. Sovernty jerked his head sending Shepard flying. Locking its eyes on the Commander the Reaper slowly got up. Shepard tried to move but his movements were sluggish and slow. Sovernty knelt down by Shepard, its hand reaching for him before a sharp burning pain ripped into his back. Walking toward the Reapers back with their weapon firing was Tali. 

“Get away from him!” she shouted. Shepard staggered to his feet. 

“Tali keep your distance!” The quarian kept moving forward, unable to hear him. Activating his COM he yelled, “Tali stay back! You have to keep your distance.”

“Not if it’s going to kill you.” The Reaper’s hand was in motion. When it connected with Tali the crack could be heard clearly in spite of the chaos. Time slowed down for Shepard. He saw Grunt charging the Reaper firing round after round into its left leg. He saw Thane on the ground with Garrus doing his best to give him aid. He saw Legion scanning Jacob. He saw Kusumi struggling to get up. The last thing he saw was Tali’s body hit the ground. The Commander fell to his knees. Tali? He had promised himself that he would never lose a member of his team at the start of this mission to stop the Collectors. He was sick of losing his comrades. Now he broke his own promise. He broke his own promise with Tali. He broke his own promise to the only thing he was fighting for and now her body is lying on the ground sixty meters away. Grunt landed next to Shepard but he didn’t notice. Shepard’s eyes flicked to and fro. He just lost his life line in this war. He just lost his reason to live. 

“TALI!!!”

Upon seeing the Commander’s reaction to the quarian Sovernty moved to crush the creature. Round after round hit his left leg. Going to have to take care of this pest first. Facing Grunt he swung at the Krogan knocking the annoyance over by the shattered human. Sovernty moved carefully over to the Quarian. His leg was weakened but it didn’t hinder his might. He froze with the body of the Qurian at his feet. Something was wrong. What is this feeling? Forcing his limbs to move he turned around.

Don’t touch her! Don’t you dare touch her! Shepard started to move toward Sovernty. 

“Grunt give me your shotgun.” The Krogan moved carefully to hand his battlemaster his gun. As a pure Krogan he had never felt fear. Even facing this Reaper is fun, but his Commander was on a whole different level. Right then and there Grunt knew that the Reapers were going to lose.  
With a pistol in one and the claymore in the other Shepard watched Sovernty slowly turn around. His blue eyes contrasted by the seemingly red glow of rage. The moment the Commander could see its chest he fired his pistol. The concussive round hit its target making the Reaper stumble. 

“Let me tell you a couple of things about humans.” Shepard’s deceptively calm voice rang out in the silence. 

“Don’t ever play with their emotions.” The statement was followed by another concussive round to Sovernty’s left leg. The Reaper fell to his knees. These creatures were unbelievable. The thought that this is why Sovern failed crossed his mind before several concussive rounds hit his face, forcing him on to his back. Shepard walked slowly over to the things head firing a concussive round whenever it moved. Kneeling by Sovernty’s head he whispered into his ear.

“Don’t. Ever. Hurt the ones we love.” Pulling back he looked directly into the things eyes. Looking back into the human’s eyes one word came to the Reapers mind. Demon. Shoving the shotgun under the Reaper’s chin, his eyes burned bright.

“I’ll see you in hell.” Sovernty believed him. The silence that followed the shot was deafening. The shotgun fell from Shepard’s shattered hand. Unable to feel the physical paint over the emotional he stumbled over to Tali’s body. 

“Tali?”

Falling down beside her, he pulled her body onto his lap.

“Tali?” 

He stroked the side of her mask. 

“Tali, don’t you dare leave me! There’s still so much we have to do!”

Holding her close tears fell on her mask almost as if she was crying too.

“Did you know that I figured out a way that we can have kids? That is if you will agree to marry me. I’m not going to tell you how if you don’t say anything.” 

Looking down at her mask he felt his sanity slipping away.

“Tali! Don’t leave me! I need you here! You hear me? I need you here!”

Looking up he screamed at the ceiling.

“You can’t have her! Look I’m right here! My soul should be more than enough! Give her back and take me!”

Running his hand along the edge of her mask he whispered.

“I will give anything. Just give her back.”

He pulled her in tighter.

“I love you.”


	2. part 2

On the Reaper

Part 2

 

“Shepard?” it was said so soft the Commander almost missed it. His head snapped up, hope filling his limbs with strength. A pair of sliver eyes meet his steadly. Tali’s hand raised to his face to caress it.

“I’m not going anywhere.” After the last word left her mask she went limp. Alarmed Shepard shook her gently. Before he could do anything else he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he saw Garrus there. Behind Garrus was the rest of the team. Legion had Thane over one shoulder while Kasumi supported Jacob the best she could as the ground under them shook violently.

“Shepard we got to go! The Reaper is falling apart!” Shepard nodded.

“Help me get her on my back.” When Tali was in place her head rested on the Commander’s shoulder. He could hear her labored breathing through the mask. With a nod they moved as fast as they could. Just as they could see the see the shuttle a horde of husks stood between them. 

“Garrus you have any granades left?” Shepard asked.

“Yeah, just one, go figure.”

“Alight, I want you to use it. Grunt as soon as the grenade goes off follow with a concussive round.” Grunt nodded. Another sound reached the Commander’s ears that made his blood run cold. Tali’s breathing, had become shallow gasps. As he listened the breaths became shorter and shorter. No time, there was no time. After making sure he could hold her firmly with one hand he used his other to grab his pistol. He charged out of cover toward the horde.

“Shepard! What are you doing?!? I just threw the grenade!” Garrus shouted. All he heard over the COM was two muttered words.

“No time.” Grunt laughed and charged after Shepard.  
“This is why I follow you Shepard.” he said. The Commander was almost to the wall of husks when Garrus detonated the grenade. The resulting blast made Shepard stumble but he continued forward. Running in to the space left by the explosion a concussive shot went over his shoulder clearing a few more feet. Raising his pistiol Shepard fired concussive shot after concussive shot rapidly. All he needed was two more shots and he would be at the shuttle. The pistol couldn’t handle the stress of the rapid concussive shot. The weapon exploded taking the Commander’s hand with it. He couldn’t hear Tali breathing anymore.

“I will see you all in hell!” Shepard shouted. He ran forward hoping the momentum of two bodies would be enough to push through. He only made it a few steps before he could go no more. The blows started raining down on him. He couldn’t do a thing. His love was going to die because he wasn’t strong enough. He wouldn’t be able to see her in the next life. Even though the thought hurt he found peace in the thought that Tali would be in a far better place than he would. 

“I AM KROGAN!!!” The battle cry rang out. The husks around the Commander had no chance when the Krogan charged. As soon as he was clear the Commander rushed after Grunt as he charged through the rest of the husks between them and the shuttle. Shepard got onto the shuttle as fast as he could. After setting Tali down he went back to the door to help the rest of his team. Thankfully they had all followed Grunt and were now forming a perimeter around the base of the ramp. 

“Everybody on the shuttle! That’s an order!” the only person to complain was Grunt. The Shuttle took off with out any difficulties. 

“I think I would rather take another rocket to my face than do that again.” Garrus said. Shepard chuckled until his eyes turned to Thane. 

“His life is not in any immediate danger. He requires medical attention.” 

“I will live Shepard.” Thane reassured him. The commander nodded. His gaze drifted back toTali’s still form. All eyes watched him as he moved to kneel by her. His hand stroked her mask.

“Garrus?” 

“Don’t tell me she’s…” Garrus couln’t finish the sentince. First his team on Omega and now his old team.

“Tell Miranda you’re in charge until I get back. Check Tali, something’s wrong.” Before anybody could ask him what he ment he collapsed beside Tali. A moment of stunned silence followed before Kasumi gasped. She leaned down to bring the Commander’s other hand into view, except there was no hand. 

“When did that happen?” Jacob asked before the shuttle exploded into verbal chaos.

“Legion, check on Tali. Does anybody have better experience in the medical field than I do?” Garrus shouted to be heard. The shuttle went unaturally quiet. They all looked at him, he heaved out a sigh. As soon as this mess was over he was going to force the Commander to force the rest of the crew to learn basic first aid at least.

“Anybody have any medigel? I used mine on Thane.” Eveybody shook their head. Add to list of things to do, force the crew to carry a portion of medigel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement followed by a loud rip. Turning his head he saw Kasumi had torn her hood and was in the processe of tying it above the wound.

“I only know the quick fix. As a thief you need to be able to get in and out as fast as possible not matter what. I still don’t know as much as you.” She answered Garrus unsaid question.

“Make sure it’s tight.” Garrus said. Kasumi looked at him for a second.

“Do you know anything about human anatomy?” Garrus just chuckled.

“After being with him when we went after Saren it was one of the first things I did.” Everybody but Leagion was tossed to the floor when the shuttle pitch to the right.

“What was that? I won’t die in space.” Grunt asked.

“Jeff shot the Reaper with the cannon.” 

“Joker! I’m going…” Garrus started just before he was interuped by Legion.

“Alert! Creator Tali is no longer breathing. Vitals are dropping. Attempting to hack suit control.” A muffled thump was heard. “Attempting to restart heart.”

“Joker have Mordin and Chakwas waiting for us.” Garrus said.

“Already waiting.” The cabin went quiet as everybody watched Legion work on Tali. Thane started muttering.

“What did you say?” Kasumi asked. Thane muttered for a few more seconds before he answered.

“Praying for the Quarian.” Another muffled thump filled the room.

“Heart restarted. Alert! Creator is still not breathing.” Leagion said.

“Will take over from here.” Mordin said. “Good job Legion.” The team remaind in the shuttle long after Thane and the Commander were taken. They knew that what was coming is going to be far worse. For the first time they looked at each other knowing that they may never see each other again in the coming weeks. Shepard can do the impossible but they could still die. Nobody moved for the longest time. Everybody met each others eyes, saying goodbye without saying words.


	3. Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me some feedback here. should i keep going or would this be a good place to stop?

It had been three days since they had fought the Reaper Sovernty. Shepard had woken up after the first day in his room. Six hours later he was making his rounds around the crew telling them he was sorry for how things turned out. After his rounds he sat down in the mess and stared at the polarized windows of the medbay where he knew Tali still was. Two days later he was still in that same seat. The crew took turns watching the Commander until it boiled down to Thane and Garrus. The only two that could get Shepard to eat and drink. Garrus would talk nonstop about his adventures during the two years that Shepard was gone. Thane would keep a silent vigil with him as they both watched Mordin and Chakwas switch periodically. During the fifth day Thane finally broke his silence. 

“Shepard, you know that I lost my wife due to my profession. You know that I became a shell of my former self when that happened, that my body hunted down the men that did it. You know that I left my son to fend for himself, the worst mistake of my life. The only reason that I am alive right now is because you found me. You woke me up. You helped me make peace with my son. I have a son again. I have my soul again.” Stopping for a few moments he looked at the Commander hoping for a reaction but not expecting one. Shepard just blinked out of necessity to keeping his eyes moist enough to keep looking at the med bay. The sound of footsteps behind him let him know that Garrus was there, ready for his turn. The Drell motioned for him to sit down. 

“Shepard , my Siha was everything to me. When I went home the men had done every vile thing they could to her before they even started the slow process of killing her. Next to her body they had left a recording of everything they did to her. Her body didn’t even look like a body anymore. They had skinned her alive…among other things. Needless to say they knew what they were doing and it took a long time for her to die. So long to die…” after a few moments of silence Thane slammed his glowing fist into the table, leaving a sizable dent and reopening his wound. Garrus knew this was the first time that Thane had shown any real emotion in a long time, let him be.

“I made sure the last thing those men saw before they died was my wife’s dying face!” looking down to see blood running down his stomach. Bringing his hand to his stomach he held it there for a second before he held the bloody hand in front of his Commander.

“Don’t you think that I would be more than happy to bleed out right now?” he hissed into Shepard’s ear. “I would want nothing more than to be with my Siha again. I would have too if you hadn’t come along.” The Commander visibly flinched. Garrus made to move in thinking Thane went too far. Thane held up a hand to stall him. Bringing up his other hand he activated his omnitool and pulled up a picture. Thrusting it in front of Shepard’s face the Commander unwittingly looked at it. The picture showed Thane with his arm around Kolyat. In Kolyat’s hand was a framed piece of paper. The smiles on both of their faces may have been small but they were the most genuine Shepard had ever seen. 

“That was the day that he was accepted into the Alliance Special Forces. I couldn’t have been more proud of him. If you didn’t find me, I would have missed this. My son would have died during that first hit. I have a chance to be a father that I never was. You should know better than anybody how valuable a second chance is. I thank you for my second chance.” Getting up he headed to his room, a light trail of blood followed. Garrus watched him for a few seconds. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head Garrus saw a lone tear make its way down the Commander’s cheek. The Turian decided it was his turn.

“Shepard, maybe it’s time for me to tell you something that I have been keeping to myself. I told you all about what happened when you picked me up. I lied when I said that by the time I got back they were all dead. There were two left alive. A brother and a sister that I met on the Citadel. Somehow they found me on omega and joined my cause. The brother was the technical guru. The sister, her name was Sarize but I just called her Sara, was my right hand. I….um….I fell in love with her…” Thane came back out of his room with no shirt on and fresh bandages wrapped around him. “The three of us were able to hold out for several days until they were frustrated enough to bring in air support. The brother was killed on the first pass. Between Sara and me, we managed to damage the bird pretty bad, thought it was out for the count too.” He ran his hand absently down the scars on his face.

“After that things started getting worse and worse. Sara kept losing her spirit. It kept getting harder and harder to bring it back. The day before you got there is when it all hit the fan. There was a long break in between attacks. So long I knew something was wrong. I turned around to go find Sara but she was already there with a gun to her head. By the looks of it the three merc groups had gotten together long enough to send their best in a three man team to kill us. They told me to drop my gun, of course I did. The moment my rifle touched the ground they shot her…….I don’t know how I survived. I don’t even remember. I remember holding her as the light went out of her eyes.” Garrus went quiet for several moments. Thane put a supporting hand on his shoulder. The tears were flowing freely down the Commander’s face. For the first time in five days he made eye contact with them.

“Shepard, I’m not going to sugar coat anything for you. The good news is that it has been five days. If it’s been this long she’s not going to give up on you. Plus you still have a lot more testing of her flexibility.”

“I have a shotgun Vakarian.” A voice came from an external speaker. Shepard’s head whipped around. Tali was leaning against the wall with help from Mordin and Chakwas. The Commander made to move to her but fell into a pile on the floor. Without missing a beat he started dragging himself across the floor. Thane and Garrus both grabbed an arm to lift him up. 

“Knew you were out here. Wanted to put your fears to rest. She still needs time to recover.” Mordin said. Shepard reached a hand out to touch her mask, a hand that wasn’t there. Tali gasped.

“What happened?” The question went unanswered as his other hand caressed her mask. She leaned into it. Bringing her hand up, she held his hand to the side of her face. She looked him in the eye and asked him again. “What happened to your hand?” Shepard gave her a small smile.

“Some things are worth the sacrifice.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to end a chapter. anyway, I wrote this as a idea that i couldn't get out of my head and it turned out pretty well if i do say so myself. one of my longer chapters. let me know what you think.


End file.
